10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction Avatar: TLA
by daynebahday
Summary: There are so many things wrong with some Avatar fanfictions. Here are my long-term thoughts on them. Simple, not so sweet story. Not meant to offend anyone, purely true opinions and humorous wording. T for language ish. Must I tell you to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: These are just my opinions. This is not meant to offend anyone in particular. Don't be offended, readers:D !**

**Disclaimer- Let's play math! Avatar: The Last Airbender x ShadowNinjaAiko-chan = Not mine.**

_**10 things I Dislike About Fanfiction: Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

Number 10-

Usually, I would write a little excerpt from a story to back up my points. But these points, I cannot write a story based on this. I had to do it. It was just annoying me so much. I had to do something about it. I love this show, and must preserve the integrity! That sounded so funny. Imagine saying that out loud.

Don't put the wrong words in a story summary.

Why? Well, a summary is supposed to attack, grab the reader's attention. Make them want to read your writings. No one wants to read a story with a HORRIBLE summary. You could have the most super special mega awesome story with a lot of potential, but no one would read it if your summary was shit. It's a fact of life.

**Here are some examples of bad summaries, but possibly good stories:**

Katara and Aang reflect on their journey together throughout the years. Rated T for language. This is my first story, so it might suck. No flames!

_`Who wants to read a story you're already shooting down by saying it has a possibility to suck? Seriously, man. Why do people hate flames? It makes no sense. You're not letting people voice their opinions. Hey reader, flame me all you want. At least you read it, and you'd tell the truth that I can't write for shit. It's way better than having a story with no reviews and it sucked. Badly. Flames helps tell the authors to improve their writing! It makes fanfiction a better place, kind of._

zuko n katara leave aang n mai 4 each other. Wht do u think will happen to aang n mai? Read 2 find out T 4 lnguage zutara, maang

_`Oh god. Here we go. One: Fix your grammar! I get so annoyed. You're writing a story right? You don't see books, or quality fan fictions with 1000+ reviews with shorthand writing. Sure, it's the first chapter. But that sets off the whole story and it is as important as the last chapter. Sure, it's a pain. But it's better than an eyesore for potential readers! Type correctly. Two: If you're trying to create suspense for a romance story, don't put the couple's names in the story summary. "What do you think will happen to Aang and Mai?" Gee. I don't know, maybe they'll get together? Nice suspense creating, author. Fail. Epic fail. Three: Go to spelling class. Sure, it may be a typing error, but it's compiled with laziness. All the time you've edited your story, you've never seen a spelling error in your summary? I find that hard to believe. Small grammatical errors are alright, they are hard to spot sometimes. You get me?_

AU Aang owns a big book importing/exporting business. Toph is a regular girl who owns a small bookstore competing with Aang's booming business. Who will win? Will love bloom?

_`Wow. Well, will someone tell me what Avatar is about? A young boy's struggling journey to master all four elements in order to save the world from one element's domination over the others. Where is the kick-ass element bending, martial arts, and different forms of drama that we've come to love in Avatar? You can barely call it Avatar now! Simple. This makes almost no sense._

You probably know this by now, but..

#10-

_**Bad summaries**_

These are unforgivable. I personally, find it extremely hard to find well written stories with a killer summary and plot. In conclusion, be careful what you write in summaries. They can be the thing that leads to joy and appreciation by the thought that people love your story that you worked so hard on, or your apparent, future downfall. It depends on your writing style, but hopefully, these tips will make fan fiction a better place! Not trying to make myself sound all godly/guru-ish or something like that. People abuse summaries way too often, it's sad. I said it, yeah.

I hope that none of you readers got offended:D

**Shalala. Done! This was fun, eh? Fabu:D**

**So, yes. Read & Review. It'll make my day. Whatever you do, don't be a ghost reader. That is just even worst than a bad summary in my opinion. Well, even if you're anonymous, I'll love youu:D haha.**

***Not an author who leaves stories hanging for months. My writing interval is a week at most, complying with everything but vacation. That may delay stories A BIT. Not a lot.**

**I wrote something like this for Death Note, and Ouran High School Host Club. If you know them, check out mah profile. If you don't, you should watch. I'm making this a series.**

**Xoxo, ShadowNinjaAiko-chan!**

**Me be outs x)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Controversy over AU's? I saw this coming. You made me motivated though :D !**_

_**Disclaimer- Avatar: The Last Airbender will never be mine. D:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction- Avatar: TLA**

**Number 9:**

There was a new girl in "Team Avatar." Team BoomerAang perhaps. Her name was Kimiko. Her eyes are dark brown, and her jet black hair is often pulled back in a ponytail. She is pretty, very pretty. Considered a trophy to show off in her class. She is of Fire Nation descent, but cannot fire bend. Perhaps that's her tiny flaw? She was a childhood friend of Zuko, often his outlet for expressing his feelings. But as Zuko began preoccupying his life with capturing the Avatar, they grew apart because of two reasons. Zuko left to travel the world/track the Avatar, and Kimiko was a solid admirer of the Avatar. She never admitted it though, afraid that she'll be shunned by everyone.

Her dream to meet the Avatar was realized. Kimiko was shopping one day in her small village, and she met some mysterious people. For instance, one of them was wearing a sun hat, even when the weather was cloudy! She was intrigued. Accidentally, the mysterious boy in the sunhat made his hat fall off, but quickly bended air to bring it back up to hand level. Seemed no one seemed to notice. It was too quick. If that wasn't enough of a hint, for a split second, she saw a faint blue arrow on his forehead. They went conversing, and now her life changed.

She has studied the Avatar most of her teenage life, and she is very intelligent. She was eager to offer her knowledge for the betterment of Aang. But she didn't count of seeing Zuko there in Team Avatar. They went back to their "campsite" and a week later, here we are.

Kimiko sat next to Zuko. "Zuko." She stared at him with her unusual piercing eyes.

"Yes, Kimiko?" Zuko looked up suddenly, tussled his hair a bit.

Kumiko sighed. "H-How have you been since I've last seen you?" Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Zuko and her's childhood. She was met with silence. She slumped back a little, and soon noticed that Zuko was staring at a tree. A tree? Kimiko knew him long enough, he was thinking deeply about something.

*Zuko's mind- Kimiko's back? Well, what do I say to her? Why am I always so nervous? It's just Kimiko.*

Sokka approached the two. "Hey guys, we're going to go into town to buy lunch. Want to come?" Zuko shook his head no slowly, Kimiko eagerly nodded yes, for one reason only. She was hungry. If she wasn't hungry, she would've jumped at the chance to stay with her old friend. She never said it, but she had an unspoken crush on Zuko when they were younger. She was still figuring out if her feelings diminished or grew back even stronger. Kimiko ran over to Aang, Katara, Toph, Appa and Momo with Sokka. They began their trek into the close village.

Kimiko proved to be very helpful. She told them what to buy and what not to buy. Since most Fire Nation food was spicy, the gang mainly settled on vegetables and some nuts. Kimiko lent them money, she had too much of it anyway. Toph no longer thought she was THAT useless. They all walked back to the "campsite" and began to eat. Sokka tried to tell some jokes, some of which were unbelievably funny, while the other's were fails. For the bad jokes, everyone except Kimiko meekly fake laughed.

Kimiko stood up and brought some food to Zuko, who was still sitting where he was before. She silently sat next to him.

"Come on, eat." She nudged him on the shoulder. "We're all having fun back there." Once again, she was greeted with silence. "Erh, what is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in forever and now you don't even speak to me? This is such a fucking waste of time!" Zuko stood up. "Stop cursing." Kimiko stood up incredulously. "What? Why? What are you telling me to do? This-" She was interrupted by a kiss from Zuko. A few moments later, they pulled back. Silence ravaged the two. Kimiko started walking away. "Go eat."

Zuko nodded and began eating.

Kimiko walked back to the others. "Where's Zuko? And why are you so red?" Katara asked concernedly.

"He's eating over there, by where you train."

"Then why is she so red?" Sokka asked. Katara glared at Sokka, and Sokka backed down, wondering if girls really do have a language that boys can't understand, but they can understand other girls just by looking at each other.

_`This story is mine. I didn't copy and paste. It looks familiar though, right? That's the point. I tried to make this story bad, but it's not TOO bad in my opinion. "Campsite." That's how you call it, right? Kimiko was my temporary OC for this chapter._

_# 9:_

_BAD OC's, not all in general._

_Mary-Sues._

_Bad OC's. How many of them have we seen, regardless of which category the fanfiction is in? TOO MANY. I'm not calling out every OC, just the Mary-Sues. Don't make your character seemingly perfect, all around perfect, or perfect for the romantic interest. And being perfect is not just the problem. You can make your character amazingly beautiful, intelligent, and strong. A manifestation of what YOU want to be like. No human is perfect, so I consider your Mary-Sue/bad OC unhuman._

_Don't make your hero/heroine OC be a great hero, then kick them out. If they're important, keep them there. Even if they're horrible Mary-Sues and you get flamed for it, keep them there. Your Mary-Sue already tainted the story. Flames are good. It gives you a chance to improve your story! Don't feel bad, feel good that you're getting input for your story!_

_Remember:_

_OC's can make or break your story. Be cautious._

_

* * *

_

**And another chapter done! Motivated, so I'll update next week:D**

**Note: I don't want all you readers to say "Since you like flames, here's one!" Seriously. That's just wrong.**

**Say anything you want in your review? Alright? I can take it. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't cause TOO much controversy, but I'm still expecting some with people who HAVE OC'S. Not all are bad, people!**

**Xoxo,**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. I promised I would update, but with the holiday and all, you know where I'm coming from. Anyway, updating before the new Year and when school starts, haha.  
**

**Disclaimer: A:TLA, my oh my, is not mine. **

**

* * *

**

**10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction- A:TLA**

**Number 8:**

This is just a critique on things wrong with stories that I may or may not explain to their full extent in later chapters. I have just seen these, and I need to write about it.

_**1. Story structure.**_

Oh yes, this is what also pains me very much. It annoys a reader so dearly to see a whole mess of sentences not structured into considerable lengthy paragraphs like what we all learned in English class. You're writing s story, so treat is as if you were writing an essay for school. Would you hand in a 1000 word essay with no paragraph structure? No, unless you were TRYING to fail. Don't be lazy writers, it turns people away.

_**2. Spelling/Grammar**_

**I could go on and on about this. Everyone makes slight mistakes, but that's because we're all human, right? **

Well, this kind of goes along with story structure, so when you type something, spell check is there. Right? Don't ignore it, spell check is there for a reason, and you should take advantage of that tool! I'm guessing most fan fiction authors are properly educated in school, right? Well, I think that your teacher taught you how to write correctly. You're practically writing a novel, would you put excessive/out of place punctuation, wrong verb use, etc? No. I don't think you would. Also, emoticons, and abbreviations are a no-no. They're just annoying. Type out the word. It makes a difference.

_**3. Author's notes**_

Author's notes in the middle of the story that randomly pop out of nowhere kind of throws you out of the zone, you know. You could be reading an AWESOME story, then you see an author's note talking about what happened in his/her life, and I'm sick of it. Now, I'm not focused on the story anymore, thanks a lot, author. Odds are, it's not that important to suddenly thrust the note into the middle of a paragraph. If you MUST, beginning or end of story, please and thank you.

Ridiculously long author's notes throw off the word count, and that's annoying. You could have a drabble that's 100 words long in reality, but an author's note twice that size, and that just annoys me. We don't want to hear your entire life story since the last time you updated. JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY.

**_4. Flames that don't make any DAMN sense whatsoever_**

Hear me out, I'm not against flames in general, but just flames that make no sense and are a medley of curses are so weak. If you're going to flame, at least do it in a proper way and have reasons behind the flaming words.

* * *

**Done. I'm sorry this was so short. I just found out that some of my friends are backstabbers, and I'm kind of not in the state of mind to write. I have writer's block, thanks to those 'friends.'**

**I hope I don't get flamed so much for this chapter because it doesn't feel up to my standards. I promise I'll try to make up for this chapter. Next year.  
**

**Xoxo,**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan **


End file.
